


Bring Your Nicole to School Day

by Whatawks



Series: Purgatory University AU [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Wesley and Nicole spend some cute bonding time together while Waverly falls more and more in love every day. Fluff ensues.





	Bring Your Nicole to School Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI this takes place in the springtime after the "last" chapter of the previous fic but before the epilogue, so Wes is 4 and still in preschool!

It was early spring and Nicole had just gotten home after a long week of essentially making sure college kids didn’t do illegal dumb stuff. She had eaten lunch with Waverly earlier that day and had kissed her goodbye, like always. They chatted about nothing and everything: how their day had been, what they had planned for the weekend, Wesley, and about how he would be sleeping over at Nicole’s tonight. 

Wynonna and Waverly were having a sister’s night for the first time in a while and Wesley was usually left in Gus’s care. However, this time, they decided on something different. Waverly said she felt weird asking Nicole to essentially babysit, because she didn’t know how the other woman would react, but Nicole was overjoyed. 

She liked to think Wesley and her had a pretty good relationship, but Nicole had never been in charge of Wesley while Waverly wasn’t around. It was new for all of them, and Nicole was now a little nervous to say the least. 

She decided that she would clean and child-proof her home while waiting for her two favorite Earps. Nicole’s house wasn’t nearly as big as Waverly’s, but it was still nice. Her house however, lacked a guest room, which meant that Nicole would be sleeping on the couch in order to give Wesley her bed. She didn’t really mind though, as she was starting to realize she would do anything for Wesley.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nicole threw one of Waverly’s bras from when she had come over behind some books and decided that it was good enough. 

She opened the door to see Waverly fussing with Wesley’s jacket zipper. “Hi, baby.”

Waverly looked up. “Hi Nic, hold still Wes.” She yanked on his zipper and it finally unzipped, allowing her to stand back up. “Sorry he got it stuck in the car and started complaining he was too warm so then I had to-“

Nicole pulled her in for a kiss. “I missed you,” she said.

Waverly blushed. “Babyyy, we just saw each other like five hours ago.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you.” Nicole bent down to get a bear hug from Wesley. That bear hug turned into Nicole picking him up and making funny faces at him as Wesley giggled.

Waverly playfully hit her arm, “I’m glad you missed my kid but it’s also not nice to lead someone on Officer.”

They all headed inside and Waverly headed to Nicole’s room to drop his bag off. Once she got back downstairs, she saw Nicole looking in the fridge while Wesley told her a story about his day at preschool. 

“So then, Tommy said I could be the fire fighter first an’ we all slid down the pole an’ I wasn’t even scared,” Wesley rambled on.

“That’s very brave of you, Wes,” Nicole said, turning to the little boy with a juice box in hand. 

“So,” Waverly began, “I put his bag in your room, and I packed some extra books and clothes in case and he really just has to be fed, but he’s not picky, and he-“

Nicole cut her off again with a kiss. “And he will be fine because I know you and I know Wes and he’s literally the coolest, most low maintenance kid I have ever met. Besides, I was thinking of maybe some pizza?”

“Pizza!?” Wesley exclaimed.

“And, oh I don’t know, maybe a movie?”

“Oh! Oh! Do you have Coco?!”

“I think I saw it on iTunes a couple days back,” Nicole replied.

Waverly snorted, seeing where the night was headed. “Don’t let him stay up singing too long, if you do, you’ll definitely be the favorite.”

“Well,” Nicole said, wiggling her eyebrows in a way that made Wesley giggle and Waverly swoon, “What if I told you, that I am making some killer chocolate chip pancakes for all of us tomorrow when you come pick him up.”

“I’d think I’ve found my perfect woman,” Waverly said under her breath.

“Can I live with Nicole, Mama?!!” Wesley had jumped down from his seat and was now tugging on Waverly’s sleeve.

“Why don’t you spend the night here first Wes?”

“Fine,” the little boy agreed.

 

Nicole and Wesley were eating pizza, half peperoni half veggie, when Wesley had an idea. 

“Nic?” he asked.

It was just the two of them talking, so Nicole knew Wesley had something to say, similar to the way Waverly would say her name before asking her something she was afraid to ask. “What’s up bud?”

“You know how I was saying that we play fire fighter outside sometimes?”

“Yes,” Nicole said with her brow furled, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

“And sometimes we play cops and robbers.” Wesley took a pause and then said, “I like being the cop, like you.”

“That’s awesome, Wes”

“Well,” he began, “next week we can bring our mommies and daddies to school an’ I asked Mama and she said yea but I want you to come.”

Nicole paused, unsure of how to continue without stepping on Waverly’s toes. “An’ I know you’re not my mommy but you’re a cop an’ that’s awesome an’ I know Mama loves you so she would say yea,” Wesley continued.

Nicole’s mind went blank for a half second, when thinking about Waverly saying ‘I love you.’ It hadn’t happened yet, but the words were feeling more and more right. When Nicole came back down to earth she looked at Wesley, who was waiting for her reply. “Well, how about I ask you mom tomorrow when she picks you up?”

“But, I want you to come!”

“I know, Wes,” Nicole started, unsure of how to respond, “but your mama is also really cool and I should talk about it with her before I tell you anything ok?”

Wesley seemed satisfied with the answer. “Okay, can we watch a movie now?”

“How about you finish your slice and we can watch it?” Nicole said, laughing at how quickly Wesley changed subject.

 

Nicole woke up with a crick in her neck and her feet angled off the couch. She had given Wesley the bed, as promised, but seriously wished she had bought an inflatable mattress for herself instead of sleeping on her horrible couch. 

She went upstairs and passed a still sleeping Wesley on her way to the bathroom. Last night, he had been excited to sleep in the big bed by himself and Nicole was just happy he fell asleep after all of his bedtime stories. She brushed her teeth and threw a sweatshirt on over her pj’s. Waverly was coming over at 9 and Nicole had ‘slept in’ by her own standards so Waverly was due any minute. Nicole walked back downstairs only to hear a knock on the door. 

She opened it to find Waverly in a PUPD tee of Nicole’s she had cropped, leggings, and some fuzzy boots. “I knew you’d be in your pajamas so I just changed into these,” she said gesturing towards her body.

Nicole leaned in for a kiss that was very much accepted by Waverly. “Mhm, you’d look beautiful in anything, baby.” Nicole’s sincerity made Waverly blush. “Although if I do remember correctly, that shirt does look better on the floor.”

Waverly let out a laugh as she walked into the house and into the kitchen. “Careful, Officer. My kid is in your bed and I really don’t want to scar him for life.”

Now Nicole let out a laugh and began to get all of the ingredients out for pancakes. “Speaking of your kid, he asked me about something yesterday I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh god I hope it wasn’t anything embarrassing.”

“No, no, it wasn’t anything bad, but, um,” Nicole focused on mixing the ingredients as she felt Waverly’s arms snake around her waist. Waverly kissed her back and then took a deep breath in. “Did you just smell me?”

“You smell like vanilla dipped donuts,” she muttered, lips against Nicole’s back. “They’re my favorite. Anyways what did Wes say, baby?”

“Well,” Nicole started, twisting around and abandoning the bowl to look at Waverly. “He asked if I could go into his class for bring your parent to school day or something like that?”

“Oh,” Waverly replied. 

“And I told him I’d ask because you’re his mom and you’re amazing at your job and I don’t want you to think I want to take over or anything, it’s just he asked me because I’m a cop and he likes cops and I didn’t know what to tell him and wait was that a good or bad ‘oh’”

“Breathe, Nic, breathe,” Waverly replied. “Jeez, you’re worse than me at rambling sometimes.” She let go of Nicole, going to fill up the electric kettle and make some tea Nicole started keeping at her house for her. 

She stayed silent as Nicole watched her move around the kitchen with familiarity. “So…” Nicole began.

Waverly sighed and really looked at the redhead. Nicole was flitting her eyes back and forth from the floor to Waverly’s face and picking at the sleeve of her sweatshirt, as if she was in trouble. “So, I understand where Wesley is coming from.”

Nicole kept looking at Waverly until the shorter girl sighed again. “And, it’s not a bad idea actually. I mean his mom is a college professor which isn’t all that exciting at age 4, and I didn’t really want to cancel class. Plus, you do look hot in your uniform, like really hot.”

Nicole smirked at Waverly as she crossed the small kitchen to envelop the brunette in her arms. “I don’t think Wesley is really thinking that last bit, Waves. But, he does get excited when he sees me pull up in my cruiser.”

Waverly snorted from Nicole’s chest. “If you flash the lights and blast the sirens for a bit, you’ll be everyone’s favorite person at the preschool.” She then pressed a kiss to the taller girl’s cheek.

They heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs and separated to continue their morning tasks; Waverly to her tea and Nicole to the pancakes. Suddenly, Wesley appeared in the kitchen. “MAMA!”

Waverly immediately turned around to catch a running Wesley who had thrown himself at her. “Hey buddy! How was your night with Nicole?”

That prompted Wesley to ramble off about how they had pizza with pepperoni and watched a movie and how Nicole even read him three books before bed.

Waverly’s brow furled as she turned to Nicole. “I only packed him two books.”

“I may have picked up a book for him on my way home when you told me he was staying here,” Nicole sheepishly replied.

Waverly’s heart was suddenly filled with more adoration for this woman than she thought possible. She rose up on her toes to press a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth and then got out plates and utensils for breakfast, Nicole’s pancake pile already growing tall. 

Wesley piped in and said, “Mama, can Nicole come to school with me? I ask her-“

“Asked,” Waverly quickly corrected.

“Asked her and she said maybe but she had to talk to you.”

“Well,” Waverly began, “Nicole did ask me that this morning, and if you really want her there, she can go for me.”

“YES!” Wesley said with a little fist pump.

“But, you have to ask her nicely, Wes.”

“Nicole,” Wesley said.

“Yes?” Nicole replied setting the plate of pancakes down on the table.

“Will you come to my school for the day?”

“When is it?”

Wesley turned to Waverly who was cutting up his pancakes “When is it Mama?”

“It’s on Thursday,” Waverly replied.

“Tuesday,” Wesley said turning back to Nicole. “Mama can text you about it,” he added.

“Hmm.” Nicole tilted her head with a glint in her eyes. “I’ll have to move some thing around, buttttttt, yes, Wes, I can go with you.”

“YES!” Wesley said turning to Waverly once more. “She can come, Mama! She can come!”

Waverly laughed, “Yes she can Wes, now, eat your food.”

 

True to what Waverly had told her, Nicole pulled up to the school with the sirens and lights on, wowing all of the kids in the playground. They immediately ran over to the fence to see what was going on. “Nicole!” Wesley shouted when she got out of the car. Nicole turned and flashed a smile, raising her hand as a wave before going inside the building. 

The preschool’s bring your parent to school day was simple enough. Parents would show up around recess and the afternoon would be spent learning about different jobs adults had until the end of the day. Nicole had a short spiel about being a policewoman and how police could help you. She figured she wouldn’t have to try too hard to impress the kids, but she still wanted to make Wesley look cool.

After a doctor, dentist, and hair stylist went up, it was Nicole’s turn. She nervously got up and made her way to the front of the room, holding Wesley’s hand. “Hi everyone! I’m Nicole and today my partner Wesley and I will be explaining to you what a policeman or woman does.” She figured out that phrasing would be the best way to not have to mention that Wesley was not her kid.

She then launched into her brief talk about how the police not only help solve crimes and catch the bad guys, but can help you if you ever get lost or find your pets if they ever run away. She finished up with a short story about how she found a college student’s dog the other day in the big quad outside. 

All of the kids looked at her in awe as she looked down to Wesley and winked. “Thank you, Nicole and Wesley!” the teacher exclaimed.

Wesley sat in Nicole’s lap when they sat back down in the circle so Nicole leant down and whispered, “How’d I do, Wes?”

Wesley turned around and beamed at Nicole, giving her fist bump. 

 

Nicole and Wesley stood in front of the cruiser once school was finished as Wesley tried to convince Nicole to let him ride along in the car. “Sorry bud, I don’t have a car seat in there, this isn’t my real car.”

Wesley pouted, similar to the Way Waverly did, and Nicole knew she was a goner. “Alright, how about we leave the car here, and walk to your mama’s office and take her out for ice cream? Think we deserve a treat?”

“Yes! Let’s go Nicole!” Wesley said, lighting up at the thought of ice cream.

They got to Waverly’s office and knocked on the door in case she was working with a student. “Come in,” they heard from inside. “Oh, Hi Wes! Hi baby! How was your big day?!” Waverly said shutting down her computer.

“It went great right Wes?” Nicole nudged Wesley who smiled up at her.

“Yea! Nicole turned on the lights and the sounds when she got there and everyone said it was super cool and now we’re gonna have ice cream Mama!”

“You are?” Waverly asked looking up at Nicole.

“We are and we were wondering if you’d like to join us?” said Nicole.

“Of course!” Waverly replied, “Let me grab my things and we can head out.” 

She grabbed her jacket and school backpack, picked Wesley up, and linked with Nicole, giving her a shy smile as if they hadn’t even held hands before. Nicole thought she would never tire of seeing such a gorgeous sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little fluffy update before we all get absolutely wrecked by the season finale tonight! Also, I have a few other ideas about what to write for this fic universe and other potential fics outside the AU, so keep your suggestions rolling! As always you can find me at what-awks on tumblr.


End file.
